The Sims Obsession
by ForEverTopaz1901
Summary: Bella gets hooked on the Sims. Pretty self explanatory. All in Bella's POV. R&R!
1. The Game

**UPDATE: Obviously I am just going back and correcting errors and changing around the writing. Nothing new! Just some revision!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**This takes place after Eclipse. Bella has already told Charlie about Edward and the wedding and everything, but I didn't feel like writing about that in this story. Sorry! I hope you enjoy!**

I plopped down on the leather couch, right next to Edward. It was just him and I in the house, which I more than preferred. With the wedding in just less than two weeks away, I finally had some free time away from Alice and her extravagant plans. It felt amazing to just relax with my soon-to-be husband.

I snuggled up next to him, nuzzling his neck. I closed my eyes, completely content.

"Bella!" My eyes snapped open and I jumped as Alice flew through the front door, waving a plastic bag around in the air. So much for being content. "I got you a present!"

Edward laughed softly as I attempted to restart my heart from Alice's burst of excitement. "This must be quite a present if it caused you to rush home and nearly break down the door," he said.

Alice glared at him. She opened the bag in her hand and she handed me a little blue case. It read, "The Sims".

"Once you are changed, you won't be able to go anywhere for a while. I figured you might need something to do," she said excitedly. Edward looked puzzled. I think I was just as puzzled as he was.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" I asked.

Alice slapped her hand to her forehead, exasperated. "You don't get out much do you, Bella?" That was a really dumb question on my part. I always stay with Edward, we hardly ever go out. Alice rolled her eyes. "Let me explain. It is a computer game. You can create a family and then build them a house. You control everything your Sims do, like keeping their hygiene up and everything. It is like your own virtual life!"

I looked back down at the case and Edward sighed. "Thanks for thinking about Bella, Alice. But, you do know that I will spend all my time with Bella until she gains control. She will still have my company," Edward said.

Alice's lower lip jutted out in a pout and she shot us her infamous tortured-puppy-dog expression. "Okay, that's fine. I will go all the way back and return it. At least I will get my thirty dollars back," she said morosely. Then she sighed and turned to walk back out of the door.

"Alice, wait!" I called after her. She turned around, still slightly pouting. "I will take the game. Thank you." I looked down and noticed the game was in my hands the whole time. Alice wasn't going to return it; she knew I would give in. Alice shrugged and gave me a wide smile.

"You can't beat the game; it just goes on and on. I thought it would keep you busy for a while," Alice said.

I nodded. "Well, may I try it out now?" I asked trying to be polite.

Alice put her finger to her chin and looked thoughtful. "Of course! You can use the laptop in my room," she replied.

I looked over at Edward. "You're going to come and watch, right?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Whatever you want me to do," he replied with his crooked smile. I was momentarily dazed and I forgot how to breathe.

Edward chuckled. "Bella? Breathe," he said.

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm. She pulled me up the stairs to her room with Edward silently trailing along behind us. I sat down on her bed and Alice handed me her laptop.

"I warn you; my laptop can be really stupid sometimes. Emmett dropped it once. Rosalie did the best she could on it, but it can still be stupid," she said rolling her eyes. She put the disc in and it loaded. She went to have a seat on the floor and Edward sat next to her.

Once it had loaded, there was an option at the top that said, Create a Family. I didn't have much of an imagination, so I decided to create the first family that popped into my head: The Cullen Family.

For a good twenty minutes, I went through all of the faces, feeling the disappointment and frustration wash over me. None of them were good enough, which I guess was to be expected. Most of the faces looked the same, and I didn't have much at all to work with. Defeated, I did the best that I could.

When I got to creating their outfits, I was just as disappointed as I was with the faces. Nothing in these options could even come close to the Cullen's expensive style. The only option I had was to put them all in formal wear.

Edward looked over my shoulder and I could hear him stifle a laugh. "Since when do I wear a tux around the house?"

I snorted. "Sorry, I don't think the Sims have any Calvin Klein options. Just these boring, old clothes. It was the best I could do."

Alice and Edward began their own conversation about more wedding details. I only heard something about the types of shoes Edward was "allowed" to wear with his overly expensive tuxedo. I had zoned into the game as I made a sad attempt at creating the extravagant Cullen mansion.

Randomly, Alice began laughing. "I know what you are doing, Bella. There's no way you can create this house. Look at the bottom left; you have a budget."

I wrinkled my nose as I noticed I only had 5,000 simoleons left. I hadn't even finished a third of the house. I groaned. "Now what? Do I have to delete all of this and just start over?"

"No silly, I know a cheat," she said. She jumped onto the side of the bed and grabbed the laptop, her fingers flying over the keyboard so quickly that I didn't even get to see the cheat for myself. When she handed the computer back to me, I saw that I had 200,000 simoleons to work with.

Now it was time to get started.

**Three Hours Later:**

I was done with the mansion and it was as close as it could get. I couldn't do three stories for the mansion, so I had to put Edward's room on the second story. I was relieved that I was finished. But, I wanted to be precise. So I guess it was worth the time.

"Okay, I am finally done," I said, smiling.

"It is about time, Bella! I would be sleeping if I could!" Alice said, throwing her hands up in the air. Edward shot her a look warning her to be nice. Alice sighed and sat down on the bed beside me.

Then she gasped. "Isabella Swan! Look at what you have me wearing!" Alice looked like I had her walking around in a Porky Pig suit instead of a simple blue blouse and jeans.

"I'm sorry, Alice. But this game does not have a very good selection of clothes or faces," I said trying to calm her down.

Edward laughed and sat down on the other side of me. I looked at him to see his reaction. He had one eyebrow raised. "So, that is what I look like, huh?"

I groaned. "I did that bad!?" I asked.

Edward chuckled. "It's okay, Bella. You did fine," he said in a soothing voice.

I sighed. The Emmett I had created looked just like the real Emmett. "Well at least I got one of you right." The alikeness was quite comical; at least I had something to feel accomplished about.

"Bella, are you getting hungry?" Edward asked me.

I nodded, sat the computer down and got up. I didn't think to pause it; what could possibly go wrong in a game full of virtual people anyway?

Edward swept me up over his shoulder and carried me downstairs. He set me down in one of the white, dining room chairs. Esme had bought us a lot of microwavable foods despite my complaints about being able to cook something myself. But according to Edward, I was not "allowed to lift a finger".

I saw Edward stick a meatloaf and mashed potatoes meal into the microwave that I'm sure they've never used. I bounced my foot, hoping to finish my meal quickly so I could get back to the game.

He set the meal down in front of me. Half of the meatloaf was gone in a matter of seconds. I'm sure I resembled a gopher with the amount of food that was in my mouth.

"You must really like that; I don't think you have taken a breath since your first bite. Slow down, Bella," he said.

I smiled and slowed down, but only a little. Right now, all I wanted to do was play The Sims. Maybe this could be a new obsession in the making.

**A/N: I wrote this story because I got hooked on the Sims, too. I thought it would be funny if Bella got obsessed with it.**


	2. The Obsession

After I was done eating, I immediately wanted to go upstairs back to Alice's room.

"Bella, you can bring the laptop down here if you need to," Alice told me. I nodded and went upstairs. I grabbed the laptop. I headed back downstairs and fell down the last few steps. Edward was there in a flash and caught me and the laptop before we hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded a little dazed again. He carried me over to the couch and we sat down together. I looked at the screen to see how my Sims were doing. No one was in the living room, so I checked upstairs. Rosalie was sleeping with Jasper in Edward's room. Alice was sleeping with Emmett in Carlisle and Esme's room. Carlisle was sleeping with Esme in Alice's room. And Edward was in Alice's room. I shrieked in frustration.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice and Edward asked simultaneously. I groaned.

"These stupid Sims are all in the wrong bedrooms and sleeping with the wrong people. Carlisle is sleeping with Esme in what is supposed to be your room, Alice," I said. She gasped.

"Well, who am I sleeping with?!" Alice asked me in a squeaky voice. She came around to look at the computer screen and shrieked.

"You made me sleep with Emmett!? Bella what is wrong with you?! First my clothes and now this?!" She screamed. Alice was definently overreacting. I always thought that was what Edward does. But I always saw his ways of overreacting as endearing.

"I didn't do any of this, Alice. Let me fix it," I tried to reassure her.

"You better fix it!" Alice shrieked. Edward looked at her.

"Be nice, Alice. This is only a game. Plus, you can't even sleep," he said sternly. Alice nodded.

"I guess you are right," she said, resigned. I made everyone get up and get into their proper rooms. It took forever for them to wake up, but progress was finally being made. They were all in their proper rooms, now. Alice relaxed once she noticed she was with Jasper now.

"Bella? Where are you?" Edward asked me. I was puzzled by his question.

"Um…right beside you. Are you feeling okay?" I asked him with a worried look. He chuckled.

"No, I mean in the game. I don't see you anywhere," he said. I never even thought about adding myself in.

"I'm not in it," I simply said.

"Well, let's change that then," he said with a smile. He held his hands out for the laptop. I handed it to him.

"I know I did a bad job on you, but don't punish me too much, okay?" I said. I made a terrible Sim for Edward. I was thinking he might have revenge on me.

"I would never do that to you, Bella. I know that you did your best on me and that you didn't make me look bad intentionally," he said, laughing. I laughed, too.

"Thanks a lot," I said. He turned the computer away so that I couldn't see what he was doing.

I think it took him about a minute to create me. He turned the computer back towards me and I was amazed.

"She looks just like me!" I said. The Sim really did look like me. I didn't know how he did it. "How did you do that?" Edward shrugged. I rolled my eyes. I moved myself in with the Cullens and started to play again.

I don't know how long I sat there just playing the Sims. I had gotten most of the family jobs. Jasper was a psychiatrist; Carlisle was a doctor; Rosalie was a model; Alice worked in retail; Emmett was a professional football player. I couldn't find a good job for Edward and I and I figured Esme could be a stay at home mom. The front door opened and the rest of the Cullens walked in.

"Good evening," Carlisle said politely. I noticed he had said "Good Evening". I jerked my head up to look out the nearest window. It was pitch black outside.

"G-Good evening," I stuttered, a little shocked at where the day had gone. Esme came over to me and kissed the top of my head, and did the same to Edward and Alice. She sat down next to Alice and started watching Trading Spaces with her. Carlisle walked around behind me to see what I was doing.

"Ah, you're playing the Sims," he said. I looked up at him, surprised.

"Have you played it before?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"No, one of my employees sits at his desk and plays it all day. He couldn't stop talking about it when he got it for his birthday," he said matter-of-factly. I nodded.

"So, that is what I look like?" Carlisle asked me. He was looking at the Sims version of himself. I groaned.

"No, this game doesn't have a very good selection for faces and clothes. I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't worry, Bella. I don't mind," he said. Then he went to sit next to Esme. Jasper ended up next to Alice when I was talking to Carlisle. But, I didn't know where Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared to. I had noticed that my eyes were starting to hurt from staring at the computer screen for so long. I shut the computer and cuddled up against Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: The next chapter will be up soon! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	3. The Dream

**A/N: This chapter didn't take me long at all to write. But I had a lot of fun writing it. Bella is starting to really get obssessed. I had planned it out in my head all during my Spanish class. I hope you enjoy it!**

As I slept, I started to dream. Of all things I could dream about, I had to dream about the Sims. In the dream, I got married to Jasper and Edward hated me. Alice hated me because I ended up stealing her husband. Everything got all mixed up in my virtual life. My eyes snapped open and I screamed my head off. Edward bolted upright trying to calm me down.

"Bella, what is wrong? What happened?" He kept asking me. I stopped screaming and sat up. I was in Edward's room. He must have carried me upstairs. I looked down at the thick golden carpet and the laptop was right beside the bed. Edward must have noticed my preoccupation with it.

"You wouldn't let go of it when I brought you up here. But, Bella, it is 3:00 in the morning. You need to sleep. I take it you don't want to tell me what just happened anyway," he said. I sighed.

"It was horrible, Edward. Everything got all out of order in the game! I married JASPER! And you hated me for leaving you and Alice hated me for stealing her husband," I said in a rush. Edward raised one eyebrow.

"It is just a game, Bella. I could never hate you," he said. Then I heard booming laughter from downstairs. It sounded like Emmett. I growled and got up. I heard Edward sigh and get up with me. I stomped down the two flights of stairs, surprisingly not tripping. Once I was in the living room, I saw Emmett laughing his head off.

"You…married…Jasper," he managed to get out between laughs. Stupid vampire hearing. I growled again. Rosalie smacked the back of his head hard enough to make him stop laughing.

"I knew you would wake her up!" Rosalie hissed. "I'm sorry about this idiot's behavior, Bella. You can go back to sleep now." I turned to get ready to go back upstairs, but I was interrupted by Alice.

"Well, what would be wrong with marrying Jasper?" she asked. I turned around and looked at Jasper. He looked extremely uncomfortable. Edward coughed to hide a laugh.

"Jasper, I love you, but not like that," I said trying to save myself. Alice laughed.

"I am just giving you a hard time, Bella. Go to bed," she said. I nodded and turned towards the stairs again. I walked right past Edward and regretted it. His arms snaked around my waist and he threw me over his shoulder.

"Did you forget about me?" Edward asked with false astonishment. I laughed.

"Sorry, Edward," I apologized as he carried me up stairs. It got a little uncomfortable on his stone shoulder, but I was too tired to really notice much. He plopped me down on the bed and kissed me on the cheek. He sat down beside me, but I was looking at the laptop again.

"Bella, please, get some rest," Edward pleaded.

"Well, I just want to see how my Sims are doing," I said. Edward sighed.

"No, love. Please go to bed," he said. I jutted my lower lip out.

"Aw, but Edward, please? It will only be a little second! Please?" I begged with my added on sniff. I wanted to play it up a bit.

"How can I say no when you beg like that? Okay, right after you are done, you have to go to bed," Edward said. Hah! And he said I couldn't act.

"Thank you," I said with an angelic smile. Edward gave me his crooked smile and kissed me swiftly on the lips.

"Well, hurry up and check your Sims before I change my mind," he threatened playfully. I nodded and picked up the laptop. I opened it up and checked on everyone. Everyone seemed to be in the right place. I thought that maybe I could play while I have the laptop open. I started clicking away on my Sims and ordering them around. I got Carlisle promoted and Emmett fired. I got frustrated as I tried to get Emmett the same job through the newspaper. Once I finally did, he got promoted to the professional football player I originally had him as.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I jumped realizing I had been caught. "It looks like you are doing more than just 'checking on' your Sims." There was a hint of disapproval in his tone. Oh dear.

"Sorry, Edward. I got a little carried away," I said with a little laugh. Edward sighed in frustration.

"I am thinking about taking that game away from you, Bella if things don't get better," he threatened.

"No! No, no, no! I am going to bed now aren't I?" I said. I shut the laptop immediately and put it on the floor. I cuddled against his chest and kissed him hoping this could be the sweetest gesture I could manage at the moment. Edward wrapped his arms back around me and I fell asleep, again. But with no more dreams.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I have a question now. I was thinking about getting another family member obssessed, but I don't want it to be Edward. I want him to be the sane one. Which one do you want it to be?**


	4. Emmett's Mistake

**Emmett: 6 votes**

**Jasper: 3 votes**

**Rosalie: 2 votes**

**Alice: 1 vote**

**Carlisle: 1 vote**

**Esme: 0 votes**

**A/N: Well, there are the votes. Emmett is the winner! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I woke up and the first thing I did was look down at the carpet where I left the laptop. I usually look at Edward first thing in the morning and I was surprised at myself. But I couldn't think about that because the next thing I noticed was the laptop was gone.

"What?!" I screamed and sat up looking around on the floor. Edward groaned and got up to look me in the eyes.

"Bella, you need to share the laptop," he said. I was appalled. He knew where it was and he knew it would probably make me upset.

"Well, where is it!?" I shrieked. I was surprised at how hysterical my voice sounded.

"Emmett said he needed it to check his emails," he said in a soothing voice.

"Emmett doesn't even have an email address!" I yelled. Edward chuckled at my reaction. I got up and ran down the stairs. Emmett was on the couch with Rosalie right beside him. He had the computer on his lap and had a big grin on his face. Edward came up beside me with his arms crossed over his chest, probably in disapproval. Emmett looked up at me when I got in.

"Bella! You made me look really sexy in this game!" He shouted happily. Then it was Rosalie's turn to comment.

"You made me look terrible. I do like my outfit. I also like the fact that I am a model. Do you really think of me as a model, Bella?" She asked sweetly. I nodded still confused at why they had decided to play this game.

"Bella, I am going to get you some breakfast," Edward told me. I nodded appreciatively and sat down at the dining room table. He set a bowl down in front of me about five minutes later. I ate whatever it was absent-mindedly; I was paying more attention to Emmett and Rosalie with the computer. I watched them with a surge of jealousy. Jasper came downstairs with Alice and halted. He seemed taken aback. He looked at me and sent a wave of contentment at me. I smiled at him and went back to eating my breakfast.

"Good morning to you, too," Edward mumbled. I looked over at him and smiled apologetically.

"I am really sorry, Edward," I said sweetly. He nodded. I kissed him on the cheek and went to put my bowl in the sink. I took Edward's hand and lead him over to the couch and we sat down beside each other. Then Rosalie screamed.

"Emmett!" And then she slapped his arm. He jumped and looked extremely surprised.

"What, Rose?" He asked.

"You need to feed Bella!" Rosalie warned. I jumped up to look at the screen wondering what Emmett was doing to me. My hunger meter was all the way in the red.

"Emmett!" I yelled at him. Then I slapped the back of his head. Alice came up behind me to find out what was going on.

"For crying out loud, WHAT?!" He yelled back.

"Feed me! Look at that hunger meter! And my mood is all the way red, too!" I ordered him.

"I think you will be fine, Bella," he assured me. Then he switched the Sim so he was playing himself. I growled.

"Emmett! Give me that laptop!" I yelled.

"No way! I wanna play it right now!" Emmett boomed back.

"Emmett, give her the laptop!" Rosalie and Alice yelled at him simultaneously. I was surprised that Rosalie was on my side.

"No! My Sims game!" Emmett yelled babyishly. I threw my hands out to grab he computer, but then froze. The Sim who represented me had passed out on the floor and the Grim Reaper was standing over me. Then a box popped up that said: "Bella Cullen has just died." I hands clenched into little fists. I didn't know that Sims could die.

"EMMETT CULLEN! YOU BETTER RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Emmett's eyes got wide and he took off. I chased him as fast and as long as I could go. Rosalie and Alice were laughing extremely hard at us. Edward and Jasper were trying really hard not to laugh. I got tired quickly and stopped. I put my hands on my knees for support. Edward got up from the couch and went over to me.

"You should have seen your face. That is the reddest I have ever seen it! Nice job chasing, Emmett, though," he complimented me. I smiled. He picked me up and carried me back over to one of the couches. Just then, Esme came downstairs.

"What was all of that racket?" She asked.

"Emmett killed Bella in the Sims. Bella chased him around the house," Alice explained. Esme laughed.

"Well, that wasn't very nice, Emmett," she said to him. He wasn't in the room. But I knew he heard her anyway. Emmett came back in to the room cautiously and sat back down on the couch. He picked up the laptop again still looking at me with one of those 'don't kill me' looks.

"You create me again, right now, Emmett Cullen," I said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," he said immediately. He looked down at the computer and got to work.

**A/N: Any requests on who should get obssessed next? R&R!**


	5. Jasper's Turn

**Jasper: 7 votes**

**Carlisle: 6 votes**

**Rosalie: 3 votes**

**Alice: 3 votes**

**Esme: 1 vote**

**A/N: Jasper is the winner! I had to stay home today, I have a cold. :( I will probably write some more today which is cool. I was so happy with the response for my last ****chapter****. 23 reviews! Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!**

I watched closely as Emmett clicked away on the laptop. I couldn't see what he was doing to me, but I was literally staring him down and I didn't trust him. Alice would giggle occasionally. My guess would be that she would have a funny vision about what Emmett was doing to my character. Then, Alice bent over laughing so hard. Edward must have read her mind and burst out laughing as well. I buried my face in my hands and groaned. Rosalie looked at the computer screen and started laughing, too. I sighed and got up to look. Emmett had put me in a skimpy mini skirt and a red tank top.

"Emmett! Change my outfit! NOW!" I yelled. Jasper and Edward jumped up to see what I looked like and started laughing. I thought they would just fall over on the floor.

"Boys, be nice to Bella," Esme warned in her motherly tone. Jasper and Edward controlled themselves and Alice put her hand over her mouth. Rosalie bit down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing, but a few giggles escaped anyway.

"Esme, look at what outfit Emmett dressed me in!" I whined. Esme sighed and also went over to look. Esme's eyes got wide, and then she slapped Emmett on the back of his head.

"Why is everyone hitting me today?!" Emmett complained. Esme ignored him and pointed a finger in his face.

"Emmett, change her outfit or I am taking away that laptop," she warned in a low but deadly voice. Emmett immediately looked at the computer and started clicking violently. He had me in a normal outfit in less than a minute. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Emmett," I said. He nodded and went back to playing the game. We were all back on the couch and I was starting to get bored. But that certainly didn't last long.

"Emmett, I want to try the Sims," Jasper said. Emmett's head snapped up.

"Absolutely not!" he said dramatically. I stifled a laugh.

"Emmett! You have been playing that thing since 5:00 this morning! It's my turn!" Jasper almost whined.

"So!" Emmett yelled back.

"SO, IT"S MY TURN!" Jasper nearly screamed.

"NO!" Emmett yelled. Then, he snapped the computer shut and took off. Jasper took off after him a second later. I burst out laughing as I watched Emmett and Jasper run up and down the stairs and throughout the house, trying to win the computer. Edward was shaking his head incredulously at their behavior. I heard a loud thump and a "Hey!" and then Jasper came downstairs innocently with a laptop in his hand. He smiled and sat down next to Alice and opened the laptop back up. Emmett came downstairs soon after that. His hair was all messed up and his clothes were ripped. He went to go sit next to Rosalie with a big pout on his face. I giggled at his appearance.

"Emmett, I will never let you play this game again," Jasper said. Emmett groaned.

"Why not?" he whined.

"You put almost all of your Sims in bad moods. The only Sims that are in good moods are you and Rosalie," Jasper replied.

"I can play whoever I want," Emmett mumbled. Then, Jasper got to work putting the rest of the Sims in good moods. All of a sudden, I started to feel very obsessive over that game. I started fidgeting and glancing over at Jasper. Then I jumped up and yelled out, "Give me that computer!" I was surprised to see I was not the only one who said it. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme had gotten up and said the same thing. Jasper just looked up at us, shocked. He must have been feeling so obsessive over that game; he sent waves of his obsession all over the room.

"Well, it was given to me. Why don't I get to play it?" I asked innocently. I looked back at Edward who was on the couch. I was surprised he wasn't affected at all. But, he is always so controlled. I was waiting for him to give me some back-up. The game was supposed to be mine after all, surely Edward saw that.

"This is your argument, Bella. Sorry," he said, chuckling. I scowled and turned back to my opponents. Jasper just sat there looking at all of us. Then he ran off with the laptop in his hands. I was really tired from chasing Emmett this morning. I just sighed and went to sit next to Edward. Then I noticed the rest of the Cullen's were gone. They had all taken off after Jasper. This could get interesting.

**A/N: Next chapter will be posted soon! Hope you enjoyed it! Before I forget, I have had a couple of questions in my reviews about which Sims I am using. I am using the Sims 1. I haven't played the second one enough to really like it. **


	6. Out Of The House

**A/N: I am home sick again. But I found out I have the flu, so I will be writing all weekend. Yay me! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

After listening to endless thumps and yells coming from upstairs. Carlisle came home from work. He saw that it was just me and Edward in the living room and looked puzzled.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"They are all upstairs chasing Jasper for the laptop," Edward answered matter-of-factly. Carlisle's puzzled look didn't leave his face.

"Where is Esme? Shouldn't she be controlling them?" He asked.

"Well, Esme is also chasing Jasper for the laptop," I said while stifling laughter. It sounded so ridiculous.

"Okay, I will take care of it then," Carlisle said. Then he walked casually up the stairs. Edward and I exchanged glances.

"Are they in for it?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"Probably. Whenever Carlisle has to 'take care' of something, you should get pretty scared," Edward explained. I nodded. Then, I jumped when I heard a very loud, "ENOUGH!" Edward laughed and put his arms around me. Carlisle came downstairs with a very scared looking family trailing behind him. Carlisle had taken the laptop away from them and sat down in the white lounge chair.

"Let's see what this game is all about," Carlisle said happily as he, too started to play the Sims. I had noticed that everyone, except Edward, was watching Carlisle intently. Edward sighed and shook his head incredulously. Then, he leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Bella, do you want to go out for dinner? To get out of the house for a while?" He asked hopefully. I smiled and nodded. Maybe it would be a good idea to just leave all of this obsessive behavior at the house for a time. He got up and took me by the hand. He led me upstairs so I could take a shower and get dressed. I grabbed some casual looking clothes from the dresser and took a very quick shower, eager to leave the house now. I was ready in less than 10 minutes which was a complete surprise to me. I ran over to him after I was ready.

"I'm decent! Let's go!" I said excitedly. He chuckled and carried me down the steps.

"Goodbye everyone. We are going out to dinner," Edward said. The family didn't even look up at us. A few of them gave us a weak wave, basically shooing us out of the house, but that was it. Edward rolled his eyes and walked out of the house with me still in his arms. He plopped me down in the passenger's seat of the Volvo and was in the driver's seat in a flash.

"So, where are we going?" I asked. Edward looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You will find out," he said with a mischievous smile. I folded my arms across my chest in disappointment. I wanted to know where we were going! Edward turned on the radio to a classical music station. I listened to the soothing tunes and waited to get to our mysterious destination for dinner.

Sooner than I thought was possible, Edward had driven us to Port Angeles. It was normally an hour drive, but his maniac driving made it only 20 minutes. We pulled up into the parking lot of La Bella Italia and I felt a surge of excitement. This was my favorite restaurant ever since Edward had taken me there that one night.

"Was this restaurant a good choice?" Edward asked with his crooked smile. I laughed.

"Absolutely," I said. He walked me in, hand-in-hand. Surprisingly, the hostess we had last time was at the podium.

"Table for two, please," Edward said in his velvet voice. The hostess seemed momentarily dazed and then got control of herself. She led us to the same private partition of booths and didn't bother talking to Edward. We sat down and I felt myself smiling like an idiot.

"Is there a reason that you keep grinning from ear to ear?" Edward asked.

"Sorry, I just really love it here," I replied. He chuckled at the same time our waitress came over. Once again, we had the same waitress that we were _cursed_ with last time. She had applied make-up in the kitchen and it was more than obvious.

"I will be your waitress this evening. What may get you to drink?" She asked. She looked at me this time.

"I will have a Coke, please," I said. Then she looked at Edward.

"Nothing for me," Edward said. The waitress looked a little puzzled.

"Are you sure? We have coffee and pretty much every drink you can think of," the waitress said in a flirtatious voice. I scowled.

"No thank you. I am not thirsty," Edward said with a wink at me. I giggled. The waitress looked from him to me, rolled her eyes and then walked away.

"Nice, Edward," I said.

"You really think so?" He asked, his dark golden eyes twinkling. I just nodded, not remembering what we were talking about. The waitress came back with my drink and didn't even look at Edward this time.

"Are you ready to order your food?" She asked with a voice that sounded frustrated. I nodded.

"I will have the chicken alfredo, please," I said. She wrote it down and looked to Edward.

"I assume you aren't getting anything," she said in a tone that was almost rude. Edward looked a little taken aback.

"No, ma'am. I will not be ordering anything," Edward replied politely. Then, the rude waitress walked away without a word.

"She shouldn't get much of a tip," I said. Edward chuckled. We continued to just stare at each other wordlessly. Then, I found myself thinking of the Sims.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward asked as he reached over to play with a strand of my hair. I really didn't want to answer that question. He seemed so frustrated that his whole family was hooked on playing the Sims.

"Um…I am thinking about…the Si…shopping! Yeah, I am thinking about shopping," I lied awkwardly. Edward gave me a disbelieving look.

"Oh, really?" Edward asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I was thinking about shopping with Alice," I lied. He nodded with that alabaster eyebrow still raised. My chicken alfredo came and I immediately started eating it so I could try to avoid anymore talking. The food was way too hot and it burned my throat. I grabbed my Coke to put out the fire and I ended up drinking the whole glass. I continued to eat my food without looking at Edward and was finished 5 minutes later. Now, I had no excuse not to look at him. I ended up being really thirsty, so I called a waitress over to our table.

"May I have Sim…I mean _some_ more Coke, please," I stuttered. The waitress gave me a look like I was mentally competent and walked away to get me another drink. Edward smacked his hand to his forehead.

"Bella, I am not stupid. You are thinking about that game," he said, annoyed. I looked all around the room avoiding his gaze.

"Maybe…," I said innocently. Edward chuckled darkly. The waitress came back with my Coke and I sipped it. Edward sighed.

"Do you want to eat anything else? Dessert?" he offered.

"No thank you," I said as I pushed my Coke away. I was stuffed and I felt like I would explode. "I am finished." Edward nodded and waved our waitress back over to the table.

"We would like the check, please," he said. The waitress, still acting rude, slapped the leather folder down on the table and walked away. Edward let out a sigh of frustration and put some money in the folder. He got up and held out a hand for me and we walked out of the restaurant.

"The nerve of her," Edward mumbled under his breath. I looked up at him.

"Why, what was she thinking?" I asked.

"Well, her behavior was enough to make anyone angry. Don't worry about her thoughts, love," he replied to me. He opened the car door for me, and then he got in. And we drove off back to the Cullen house.

Like before, his maniac driving had gotten us there in no time. We pulled into the Cullen's mile long driveway, right when there was an earsplitting crash loud enough for any human to hear.

"What now?" Edward mumbled angrily under his breath. We walked up the porch steps and opened the front door and the sight made me and Edward burst out in laughter.

**A/N: I already have an idea of what is going on right now inside the Cullen house. I think it will be very funny. Review this chapter for now though!**


	7. Big Mistake

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I still have the flu and I have been coughing up a lung for two days now. The cough medicine I took knocked me out for several hours, but I am awake now!**

**Well, here you go. The Cullen family has officially gone crazy. Read all the way through this chapter. Somethings awesome happens at the end!!**

Most of the lights were off, but the living room was still visible from the orange light of the setting sun. The whole room looked like it had been completely ransacked. Emmett was sitting in a corner with his eyes bugging out. He looked like he belonged in an insane asylum. Alice was all sprawled out on the dining room table while her hands moved swiftly along the keyboard and clicked on the mouse. She was the one playing the Sims at the moment. Rosalie and Carlisle were fighting about who would get the laptop next. Apparently, Alice's time on the computer was up a while ago.

"Alice! For the love of all that is good and pure in this god-forsaken universe, GIVE ME THAT LAPTOP!" Rosalie demanded. Alice didn't even look towards them.

"No," she said in her high, childlike voice.

"No, Alice. Give me the laptop! I have had a hard day at work; now give me my reward!" Carlisle yelled. Alice chuckled.

"Now, what could have happened at work that would make you deserve a treasure such as this game?" she asked in an alluring voice.

"Well…uh…Having to go to work is bad enough! Give me that computer!" Carlisle yelled as he lunged at her. Alice, already knowing that he was going to do that, leaped gracefully out of the way right on time. As I was enjoying this interesting situation, I noticed Esme and Jasper weren't in the living room. Then, another earsplitting crash in the kitchen caught my attention. I walked over to the kitchen doorway, tagging Edward along with me, and doubled over in laughter again. Jasper was hopping along the kitchen counters while Esme chased him and threw things at him. They were having the same argument as Carlisle and Rosalie. Edward's eyes were wide as he saw what his family had turned in to. He scowled and turned all the lights on. Alice, who had ended up back on the dining room table, yelped and jumped into a dark corner. Rosalie hissed at Edward as she squinted in the sudden bright light.

"The light, it BURNS! Turn it off, Edward!" Alice pleaded. Edward just glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest. Then Alice stood back up.

"Oh, well, it doesn't burn that bad. Never mind," Alice said, trying to avoid eye contact with Edward.

"Shut it down," Edward said, pointing at the laptop. Everyone jumped up to protest.

"But, I-," Alice said until she was interrupted by a now livid Edward.

"Shut. It. Down. Now," he said in a low but deadly voice. I heard Alice whimper as she shut her laptop down.

"Now, all of you either go upstairs or help me clean up this house," Edward ordered. They all did what was expected and went up the stairs. Edward let out a long sigh of frustration.

"Okay, let's get to work," I said with a big smile, trying to cheer Edward up. It worked. He laughed and led me over to the living room, the main disaster zone. Surprisingly, Edward worked with me at a human pace. We turned the couches over to their normal positions together and then we put the dining chairs back where they were supposed to be. After we finished cleaning up the living room and the dining room, we moved into the kitchen, which was probably in a worse state than the living room was. Pots and pans were all over the floor from Esme throwing them at Jasper. Edward rolled his eyes and started picking up the debris with me. The whole clean up took all of 20 minutes.

"I think we are going to have to have a family meeting about this game," Edward said. I felt nervous. I was obsessed with it as well.

"Should we just get this over with?" he asked. I sighed and nodded. Edward led me over to the couch and quietly called everyone's name. They were all downstairs within minutes. They all had their heads hanging down and were very obviously ashamed of their behavior.

"This game has made my family crazy," Edward said in a polite and orderly tone. Then, he pulled the Sims disc out of his pocket. I didn't even see him take it out of the laptop! Stupid vampire speed.

"Aw, Edward! We're all sorry. That game is very addictive and it just got the best of us," Alice apologized with additional puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I guess the only way to take care of that problem would be to dispose of this disc, then," Edward said formally. He took the disc in both of his hands preparing to snap it in two. Everyone, including me, jumped up and yelled out for him to stop. Edward gave us all a mischievous smile. I thought it was cute the way Edward was taking control of the family. But I couldn't stand to even think that he almost broke that disc.

"Edward, there has to be another way so that we can keep the game and not be as obsessive. How about a computer schedule?" Carlisle suggested. Edward looked thoughtful and nodded.

"I guess that could be an option," he replied. At that, the family's faces brightened up a bit. "On one condition: Bella gets the laptop first. This game was meant for her anyway." Everyone nodded; they would be willing to do anything to keep the game in their…existences.

"Okay, then. Carlisle, it was your idea, so you can make the schedule. But make it fair," Edward said in a fierce tone. Carlisle's expression looked almost scared for a minute, but then it was serious. He nodded in agreement.

"Does this mean I get to play as long as I want until Carlisle gets the schedule ready?" I asked hopefully. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I guess so, Bella," he said. I clapped my hands in excitement as everyone else groaned. Edward handed me the disc and I skipped over to the laptop. I popped the disc in and I was ready. I decided I was tired of always playing the Cullens and myself, so I made another family. It was just a family that I never wanted Edward to see. I was creating Jacob Black. I was never going to see him again, so I missed him. I could have my own virtual Jacob Black right here with me. I picked a copper skinned guy with black hair tied back in a pony-tail. Then, for his outfit, I just put him in a pair of sweatpants and left him bare-chested. The Sims version of him was absolutely perfect. I didn't create Billy, but I built a house that resembled the Black house to a tee. I moved Jacob in and I clapped my hands in approval at my work. I was completely unaware of Edward sitting right across from me.

"What are you so happy about?" Edward asked. I panicked. I saved and returned to the neighborhood, and then I clicked on the Cullen's house so it would seem like I was playing with them.

"Oh, nothing. I am just happy to be back on the computer," I said. It wasn't really a lie. I was really happy to be back on the Sims. I just left out a couple details.

"You have been on the computer for thirty minutes and you are just now getting excited?" Edward asked me in a disbelieving tone. I nodded and looked back down at the screen. Next thing I knew, Edward was right beside me, also looking at the computer screen. If I had panicked before, that was nothing compared to now. The Jacob that I had created had come to the house and rang the doorbell. My Sim was the one who just happened to answer the door.

"Um…Let's skip through this, shall we?" I said in a shaky voice as I hit the triple fast forward. But that only made things worse. The virtual Jacob was now passionately kissing the virtual me.

**A/N: So what did you think? I loved writing that last part. Read and Review!**

**Before I forget: Does anyone know what was wrong with earlier? I could not get on the website earlier and I have no idea why. And then one more thing. For those who are interested, I have a new poll on my profile. It is really random, but I love polls!**


	8. Ambush

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I have been writing this story during all of my free time and now it is getting to my head. I had a freaky-deeky dream about Bella, Edward and the Sims last night. Anyway, I hope this chapter is enjoyable for you!**

I heard Edward clear his throat behind me.

"Um…Oops," I said innocently. Edward chuckled darkly.

"That's an understatement, Bella," he said in a quiet voice. Alice came skipping over to my side to see what all the fuss was about. She gasped when she saw what my Sim was doing.

"Bella, delete him, NOW," Alice demanded in the most threatening voice I had ever heard her use.

"It's her game, Alice. Let her do what she wants with it," Edward said in the same quiet voice. I groaned.

"Yep, this was a bad idea," I mumbled to myself. I went to the family menu and deleted Jacob.

"Well, I am done with the computer now. It's someone else's turn now," I said. At that, several people jumped up to get to the laptop, but Alice was the closest. I got ready to go upstairs and into Edward's bedroom, but I knew I couldn't get away with it alone. His ice cold arms snaked around my waist. Then, Edward's lips were at my ear.

"We need to talk," he said. I sighed.

"Yeah, we need to talk," I said with false enthusiasm. We walked up the two flights of stairs in silence and went into the bedroom. I sat on the bed and Edward stood up in front of me. He had his arms folded across his chest and he had one eyebrow raised.

"Explain," he said. I groaned.

"Edward, do we really have to talk about this. It was just a game," I whined.

"Explain," Edward repeated. I sighed, getting ready for the fury after I explained.

"Well, I put Jake in there because I…miss him," I said in a small voice. Edward looked a little bothered by my words, but he covered it well enough. "But that doesn't matter. I chose you. I will get over it because I won't ever see him again. Human memories eventually fade, right?" I could have sworn I saw the hint of a smile on Edward's face.

"It's getting late. Maybe you should get to bed," he said. I just basically poured my heart out to him and that is the response I get!

"Well, am I forgiven?" I asked, shocked. Edward chuckled.

"Yes," he said as he pulled the covers back for me. I snuggled myself in and was surprised by how tired I was. I was asleep within a minute.

I woke up to hear quiet laughter. I turned over to look at Edward. He was the one laughing.

"Sorry. You were talking in your sleep," he said. Oh dear, what did I say now? I groaned. "Don't worry about it, it was cute."

"If it actually made you laugh it must have been pretty funny. What did I say, Edward?" I asked.

"Well, at first you kept saying the Sims over and over again. Then, you said your Sim needed to take a shower and eat. Just recently, you started singing," Edward said, starting to laugh again. Singing?

"What on earth was I singing?" I asked, confused.

"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go right now," Edward sang, really laughing now. I felt my cheeks turn blood red.

"Oh no! I sang that!?" I said. Edward nodded. I think he was laughing too hard to talk at the moment. Then, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie burst in.

"Did your Sim need to go potty, Bella?" Emmett teased. I buried my face under the comforter and groaned.

"Emmett, don't be mean!" Alice said. She came over and sat on the side of the bed. I was still listening to Edward who was clutching his ribs for support as he laughed.

"Oh, Edward shut up!" Alice ordered. Edward tried to control himself by putting his hand over his mouth and coughing to hide the laughs that escaped. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it said 5:30. I went to bed early; why not get up now?

"Did Carlisle finish the schedules?" I asked.

"Yes, but he had to redo them because he gave himself two hours of time on the game and the rest of us only one hour," Jasper said.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme right now?" Edward asked.

"Esme stole the computer from Alice and ran into her bedroom with Carlisle. They double bolted the door so no one can get in," Rosalie said. Edward and I laughed. "But Carlisle has to leave to go to work, so he is going to have to come out."

"Let's ambush them. Carlisle will be coming out in about ten minutes," Alice said with an evil grin.

"Come on! Is that really necessary?" Edward asked.

"Yes," everyone answered immediately. Edward just rolled his eyes. We headed downstairs very quietly and stood on both sides of Carlisle and Esme's bedroom door. Then, Carlisle came out in his white doctor's coat, ready for work. Emmett held him so he couldn't get anywhere. Alice ran into the bedroom and took Esme by surprise. She jumped on the bed so hard, she sent Esme flying off of the bed. Alice caught the laptop and ran off with Jasper trailing behind her. Esme got up and growled. I heard a door slam and I groaned. Alice was clever. Emmett let go of Carlisle to run after Alice. I looked from Esme to Carlisle and the looks on their faces were priceless. They both were taken completely by surprise.

"I have to get to work," Carlisle said. Then, he just walked right out of the door.

"ALICE! JASPER! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Emmett boomed from upstairs. Edward and I laughed.

"Let me go and control my husband," Rosalie said. It wasn't a second later before we heard Rosalie screaming, "OPEN UP!" Edward and I went upstairs to watch them.

"Emmett! You're strong! Break down the door!" Rosalie ordered. I heard a gasp from inside the room.

"EMMETT! Don't you DARE break down that door!" Alice screamed.

"Too late!" Emmett yelled back. He took a couple steps back for a running start and charged at the door. He broke it into little tiny splinters. Little Alice looked like she was about to explode. Jasper was trying really hard to calm her down.

"That is enough. Use the schedule," Esme ordered. Everyone turned towards her and scowled. Esme took out a little piece of paper and read it.

"Rosalie, you're on it for an hour," Esme said. Rosalie clapped her hands and yanked the laptop away from Alice.

"Fine, I am going shopping then," Alice said. "Anyone want to come?" Nobody spoke up. Alice snatched up her purse and stomped out of the house dramatically.

"Come on, Emmett. You can watch me," Rosalie said as she walked to her room. Emmett trailed behind her. Then, to my extreme embarrassment, my stomach growled. Edward laughed.

"You're hungry," he said. I nodded. He went into the kitchen as I sat in a dining room chair. He got me a bowl of cereal and set it down in front of me. I began to eat it when a big smile spread across Edward's face.

"You better not be thinking about me singing, Edward Cullen," I threatened.

"No, no, of course not," he said, with an even bigger smile.

"Liar," I said. Edward chuckled.

"Sorry, but you didn't hear yourself. Gotta go, gotta go," Edward began until I hit him on the arm.

"Stop that! I couldn't help it!" I said. He chuckled again.

"I know, but it was still hilarious," he said. I rolled my eyes and finished eating. I went over to the couch with Edward when Carlisle came through the door, mumbling to himself.

"Hello," he said in a gruff voice.

"What's wrong, Carlisle? Why are you home so early?" Esme asked coming over to comfort him.

"I got sent home," Carlisle mumbled.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"Well… I might have tackled my co-worker to play the Sims," Carlisle explained. Edward and I lost it. We both nearly fell over because we were laughing so hard.

"What? He was asking for it!" Carlisle said. Edward and I just continued to laugh.

After we had calmed down, and Carlisle had left the room, Alice burst through the front door.

"I have a solution for all our problems!" she shrieked. She was carrying one huge bag that said Best Buy. When she emptied it, Edward slapped his hand to his forehead in defeat.

**A/N: So, how was it? I hope it was good! Read and review!**


	9. Power Surge!

**A/N: I am really sorry it took me so long to update! But here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

Alice began pulling boxes that contained laptops in it, one after the other until there were seven stacked on top of each other. Then, she pulled out seven blue, rectangular-shaped containers.

"Now we can all play! I got one laptop and one Sim game for everyone," Alice shrieked excitedly. I heard a bunch of doors open and slam shut after she said this. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle all came downstairs and went over to the stack of Best Buy products. Rosalie was carrying the laptop she was playing in her room under her arm; when she was close enough to me, she threw it at me. I caught it sloppily when Alice spoke up again.

"Since they are new, you will have to plug them in. If you turn them on while they are charging, it will take longer for the battery to completely energize. So you might want to let them charge a while before you use them," Alice suggested. Everyone snorted and rolled their eyes. Alice, realizing the absurdity of her words, snorted too and grabbed a box and a game. Everyone except Edward and I did the same and also went upstairs. There was one box and a game left on the couch and it was intended for Edward.

"Edward? Are you going to try it?" I asked. He looked shocked.

"Absolutely not! I won't stoop to that level," he said with false outrage. I giggled at his reaction. I turned the laptop upright so I could start playing. I noticed that Carlisle wasn't going to work in the game. Rosalie was the last one with the laptop.

"Rosalie?" I called.

"Who is disturbing me?" Rosalie yelled back in an annoyed tone. I ignored it.

"Come down here for a minute," I said. Rosalie came stomping down the stairs mumbling under her breath about humans telling vampires what to do.

"What do you want?" She asked. Edward gave her a stern look and she sighed.

"Carlisle isn't going to work in this game. Do you know anything about it?" I asked innocently. Rosalie pursed her lips and rocked back onto her heels.

"I might know something about it," she said quietly. I just glared at her. "Okay! Okay! I got him fired! The doctor's uniforms were just so hideous! It got to the point where I didn't care if he missed work! I'm sorry!" She was leaning against the back of the couch with her head in her hands. It was like she just confessed she murdered someone. I didn't mind that much, but I wanted to see how hysterical Rosalie would go.

"You got him fired?" I asked in a falsely shocked tone. Rosalie still had her head in her hands.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She whined. I laughed.

"You know, Rosalie, I really don't mind. The way you were acting was priceless!" I confessed. Rosalie straightened up.

"Oh, well, okay. I have to go play the Sims now," she said in a formal tone. I giggled at her obvious embarrassment. Rosalie ran into her room at vampire speed. Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes. I continued playing the game.

**That Night:**

Carlisle was a doctor again. I was just trying to keep everyone's mood up when I heard an earsplitting scream, obviously coming from Alice.

"EVERYONE! UNPLUG YOUR COMPUTERS! THERE IS GOING TO BE A POWER--," she was interrupted by a loud 'BOOM' and then all the lights went off.

"SURGE!!!" Alice finished off in an even louder scream. That scream was followed by multiple crashes. I looked at Edward.

"I think everyone has just thrown their computers out of their windows," he said incredulously. I shut my computer and Edward and I got up to check on everyone. We were in pitch black dark with a couple of frustrated screams that would break the silence. I laughed; glad that I still had my computer to play with. He swept me up in his arms and before I knew it, we were upstairs. We peeked into everyone's room; Edward was right.

**A/N: I am sorry it is so short! I think I am going to add one or two more chapters and that will be the end of this story. I might just happen to do a sequel... I am thinking about it. Read and Review!**


	10. Crazed Family Members

**A/N: You might want to re-read chapter one before reading this chapter. In chapter one I foreshadowed something that will happen here. I just don't want you to get confused! Enjoy this chapter!**

We had looked inside Jasper and Alice's room first. Alice and Jasper both were picking up random things and throwing them across the room in frustration. Once Alice had thrown a lamp at the door and narrowly missed my face, Edward figured we better move on to another room. Next was Rosalie and Emmett's room. They were both standing by the window screaming streams of profanities into the night. Emmett gave up on that and began punching the wall. I laughed quietly and went to go check on Carlisle and Esme. They were a little calmer about the situation. Carlisle was standing up with his shoulders hunched up and he was mumbling under his breath at vampire speed. Carlisle looked like he was about to murder someone. Esme was beside him rubbing his back saying that it was just a game. I think she was also trying to convince herself. I wondered what would happen now that there was only one laptop and one game left that was unopened. Edward would probably run it to Best Buy before anyone could get to it.

"Edward? While everyone is having there fits, how about you take that last game and laptop back to Best Buy?" I suggested. I knew my suggestion was just plain evil, but Edward agreed to it anyway. He smiled and I could see his ultra-white teeth in the dark.

"I'll be right back, Bella," he said after he kissed me on the cheek. "Try not to get yourself attacked by my crazed family members, please." I laughed, but somewhere inside of me told me that Edward's warning was serious. I nodded. He carried me back down the stairs knowing that I would probably incapacitate myself if I went down alone in the pitch black darkness. He set me down gently on the couch. I heard a ruffle of a bag and the front door shut, then he was gone. I was extremely uncomfortable just sitting here all alone in the dark. But the screams from Edward's angry family members reassured me that I wasn't completely alone.

Soon enough, Edward was back, but this time, he had no Best Buy bag. He sat down next to me and hugged me. Then, I heard a crowd of people barreling down the steps. I heard a loud "Get out of the way!" and a "Move over, Emmett!".

"Rose! Turn these stupid lights back on!" Jasper yelled. I heard a frustrated sigh and another door close. Then, the lights flickered a couple of times and then came back on. Rosalie came back into the room. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper were all looking at the couch where the other laptop was. It was like they were all in some kind of a shock. Edward was just staring at them with a mischievous and amused grin. I burst out laughing. They all snapped their heads up to look at us.

"It was you! Where did you put it!? Tell me!" Carlisle yelled, pointing his finger at Edward. Edward shrugged his shoulders with that grin still in place. Rosalie and Alice growled at him and Emmett looked like he was about to rip him to shreds.

"Where is it?!" Emmett thundered.

"It's gone. I took it back to Best Buy," Edward said, stifling a laugh. It was like the whole family exploded. Everyone started screaming incoherent things at Edward. I got bored after a while, so I picked up the only laptop in the house and started to play the Sims.

It took quite a while for someone to notice that I had a laptop and was playing it. Esme was the first one who noticed. She stopped screaming at Edward and turned to me.

"Bella has a laptop!" She screamed. Everyone else looked at me and jumped on top of Edward trying to get to my laptop. Edward was yelling something, but I couldn't hear him over the racket that the other Cullen's were making. I shielded the laptop with my arms and stuck out my tongue at everyone, knowing that it would be useless. A human against six vampires, it was quite comical. I continued shielding and kicking with all my might until I fell off of the couch. I fell off backwards and the laptop went flying into the air. Alice jumped up and caught it. Then, she and Jasper started playing tug-of-war with it. I jumped up trying to save my computer, when Emmett jumped in at the same time. I collided wit him, but he kept on going for the laptop. It seemed like I kept ending up on the floor today. I jumped up for the second time, when I heard a funny beeping noise and then everyone gasped. I froze.

"What? What just happened?" I asked, curious and scared all at the same time.

"Bella, remember when I first gave you the laptop and I told you it acted stupid a lot?" Alice asked in a squeaky voice. I nodded reluctantly.

"Well…the computer kind of…crashed," Alice said, still not taking her eyes off the computer. I let out a squeal of remorse along with Rosalie and Esme.

"Emmett! Why did you have to drop the computer! This would never have happened if you didn't drop the computer!" Alice yelled at Emmett. He just looked completely innocent.

"I didn't mean to," he said in a small voice.

"WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS!? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN? WHY? WHY?" Rosalie screamed with her head facing the ceiling. Edward stood up.

"That is what you all get," he simply said. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised one eyebrow. Everyone's face dropped into a pout and they all trudged back upstairs. I looked at Edward.

"Stupid laptop. I can't even look at that piece of junk anymore," I mumbled. Edward chuckled.

"I can take care of that," he said. He went over to the laptop, snapped it shut, and then broke it into little, tiny, pieces. I laughed.

"And I won't miss it one bit!" I promised him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. We will see about that. Then he picked me up and carried me off to bed. I slept a lot better that night.

**A/N: IMPORTANT!! This isn't the end, there is going to be an epilogue and then a sequel. There will be one more chapter in this story and then it's over. I hope it has been good! Read and Review!**


	11. Again!

**A/N: I am SO incredibly sorry that I haven't updated in so long. My internet was down and then my Microsoft Office was being retarted and it still is. So I am writing this from a previous document because I really wanted to update! Again, I'm sorry!**

**One We****ek Later:**

The Cullen's and I were all on the couch watching TV. Alice was the only one who wasn't here, she was out shopping. But the main thing was that the whole family had been completely Sims free for a whole week. I felt like Carlisle and Emmett were having the hardest time with it. They were the only ones who fidgeted and had shifty eyes when Edward would tell me they were thinking about that stupid and addictive game. Then, Alice burst through the front door. It felt like deja vu.

"I got the coolest thing at the mall!" Alice screamed. Correction, it was deja vu. I just stared at her, completely speechless and terrified to find out what was in her shopping bag. Edward groaned.

"Alice, why?" He almost whined. I looked at him with wide eyes. She dumped her shopping bag upside down on the couch and out fell a rectangular box.

"It's the Sims 2! And guess what?! It has vampires and werewolves in the game!" Alice shrieked in excitement.

"NOOOO!" Emmett screamed. Everyone seemed to be immediately filled with life. Rosalie jumped up and ran upstairs. Esme grabbed an unwilling Carlisle and dragged him upstairs as well. They clearly wanted nothing to do with the game just like me. Emmett got up from the couch and snatched the game. He stood in the front doorway and threw the game into the sky as hard as he could. It flew through the air until I couldn't even see it anymore...

Jacob POV:

I was walking outside heading towards my garage when something hit me on the head. I stopped in my tracks surprised and looked up towards the sky. Then I looked down and saw a rectangular shape. I picked it up; on the front it read The Sims 2. It was a computer game. And then I had an idea, I didnt even want to go into the garage anymore. I walked into my house and called for my dad.

"Hey, Dad! We have a computer in the house, don't we?" I yelled. Dad rolled around the corner in his wheelchair from the kitchen and nodded.

"Check the closet. There might be a laptop in there," he said calmly. I walked over to the little closet and dug around until I found a shabby looking laptop. I opened the CD case and put the CD in. I walked over to my couch and propped my feet up. Then, I began to play. The game seemed pretty fun. I could get used to this.

**A/N: This story is over. I am going to do a sequel, but I am going to finish some of my other stories first, I think. Sorry for the short chapter. Read and Review!**


End file.
